Axl Nevera Snape
by Khamoshyian
Summary: Poudlard n'est pas prêt de se calmer lorsque une nouvelle élève entre dans l'école de sorcellerie, et que celle-ci est familière, très familière, avec le célèbre professeur de potion, le professeur Snape. " Maman avait raison pour une chose, t'es un véritable connard de première qui n'en a rien à foutre de sa fille ! " # Romance en arrière-plan. M pour langage et violence #


**Introduction**

Le soleil, lentement, venait darder ses rayons à travers la fenêtre du deuxième étage, côté allée, où dans la chambre, enfuit sous une montagne de couvertures, une jeune fille dormait. Jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, bien qu'ayant les yeux fermés et le sommeil profond, il suffit d'un seul petit rayon pour la ramener à la réalité, la tirant difficilement et avec regret du pays des songes. Grognant donc, la silhouette bougea, essayant d'échapper à la lumière naturelle et chaude pour finir par se résigner. Elle n'avait plus qu'à descendre dans le salon où sa mère serait sûrement déjà. Se redressant en gémissant, la demoiselle grimaça sous la violente lumière et tout en plaçant sa main devant ses yeux afin de dévoiler au grand jour deux orbes aussi noires que la nuit, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un bâillement des plus gracieux. Après un moment qui lui permit de se réveiller un minimum tout en s'habituant à la lumière du jour, la jeune fille embrassa la pièce du regard. Son lit était à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, collé au mur. En parallèle, la fenêtre avec en dessous, son bureau et derrière elle, son armoire. Une chambre banale. Sans grand intérêt.

Revenant à la réalité, la demoiselle repoussa à l'aide de ses jambes ses couettes avant de poser pieds à terre, la moquette grise lui procurant un petit frisson. Puis, après s'être étirée tel un chat au réveille, elle se leva pour de bon, laissant ses long cheveux cuivrés ondulants légèrement retomber en bataille sur ses épaules. Ignorant le fait qu'elle était habillé en tout et pour tout d'un simple débardeur blanc sans soutif en dessous et d'un short à carreaux bleu, noir, blanc et fuchsia, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de longer le mini couloir et de descendre les escaliers en direction du séjour. Là-bas, elle ne fut guère étonnée d'y trouver Franck, le copain de sa mère alias " Fat Pig " comme elle aimait à l'appeler, qu'il soit là ou pas. Elle s'en foutait. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs affalé dans l'un des fauteuils, regardant la télévision, une bière à la main. N'y prétend pas attention, elle alla d'un pas quelque peu trainant dans la cuisine où sa mère s'activait à préparer le dîner. En voyant sa fille, sa mère sourit avant de poser sa fourchette et de s'essuyer ses mains sur son tablier à carreaux rouge.

Contrairement à la plus jeune, sa mère était blonde aux yeux bleus et sublime, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, elle était l'image même d'une héroïne d'Alfred Hitchcock. Celle-ci vint déposer ses lèvres sur le front de sa fille qui ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement avant d'aller se mettre à table, s'affalant sur l'une des chaise. Posant son coude sur la table, elle soutint sa tête de sa main et fixa sa mère. La demoiselle l'enviait beaucoup. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour être comme elle. Au lieu de ressembler à son inconnue de père comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'inverse qu'elle, elle était une fille. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux, ce qui fut dur. Notamment pour trouver le bon produit. D'après sa mère, son père qui était professeur dans une très grande école, était un ivrogne pas fini, violent et rustre qui n'hésitait pas à aller voir ailleurs. Bien qu'ayant aucune preuves, la plus jeune croyait sa mère, car après tout, il n'était pas là pour contester ses dires.

" Bacon ou œuf ? " Lui demanda sa mère sans se tourner vers elle, la sachant attentif.

Soupirant en se redressant, le demoiselle lui répondit " les deux " avant que Franck ne fasse son entrée dans la cuisine, arrachant un grognement à la plus jeune qui détourna le regard. Celui-ci, sa bière à al main, tenait dans l'autre, le courrier, ou du moins, l'une des lettres reçus. Sa mère, ne se retourna pas, restant à ses fourneaux bien que sachant la présence de l'homme dans la pièce.

" Y a une lettre pour ta limace. " S'exclamât-il avant de roter, dégoutant un peu plus la plus jeune qui le fusilla de ses yeux sombres, regard qu'elle avait hérité de son père d'après sa mère.

" La limace s'appelle Axl et elle t'enmerde Fat Pig ! " Rugit la demoiselle alors que sa mère se tournait en soupirant, déposant devant sa fille son assiette pleine de nourriture. Celle-ci ne détourna pas le regard de l'homme qui renifla avec dédain avant de poser sa canette d'alcool pour prendre la lettre à demain et de la retourner, ayant pour but de l'ouvrir. N'étant pas du même avis, Axl se redressa et d'un geste vif et sec la lui arracha des mains pour venir se rasseoir, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant ce qu'il s'agissait. L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, faite d'un parchemin jauni, l'adresse écrite à l'encre vert émeraude, sans timbre. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

" Dumbledore ? " Demanda sa mère en s'appuyant sur le plan de travaille derrière elle, ayant ôté son tablier et ayant sur l'épaule un torchon blanc.

" Il insiste. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute. " S'exclamât-elle en jetant un regard emplit de sous entendus à sa mère qui soupira en fermant les yeux. " Tu as peur de quoi ? C'est le fait que mon père soit prof' là-bas qui t'empêche de me laisser y aller ? J'ai déjà perdus cinq années. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de lâcher prise ? Au pire des cas, il n'est pas le seul professeur là-bas. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'y aller éternellement. Un jour, Albus viendras lui-même, et ce jour-là, tu ne pourras plus refuser juste parce que papa y est. "

Le ton était calme, mais comme chaque fois, sa mère savait que sa fille lui en voulait de l'empêchait d'aller étudier dans l'une des plus grande école pour les gens comme eux. Rouvrant les yeux, la plus vieille détourna le regard pour tomber sur Franck qui souriait, comme chaque fois qu'il assistait à une dispute entre mère et fille. Pour lui, c'était aussi divertissant qu'un match de base ball à la télé. Sa canette à la main, il ricanait, faisant secouer son gros ventre vêtu d'un bout de tissu délavé et puant. Faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, la mère se tourna vers sa fille, les sourcils fronçaient.

" Très bien, tu iras. Mais si il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu reviens. J'enverrais une réponse à Dumbledore. "

Alors qu'Axl souriait contente, l'excitation grimpait comme une fusée au décollage, sa bonne humeur fut soufflée par la voix désagréable à ses oreilles de Franck. Celui-ci s'était avancé vers sa mère, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Lentement, sa main vain se poser à plat sur la table, prêt de son verre vide.

" C'est qui ce Dumb-je-sais-pas-quoi ? Et où tu veux l'envoyer ? Il est hors de question qu'elle parte d'ici. "

" C'est ma fille, je fais ce que je veux. " Siffla sa mère en le fusillant du regard.

" Baisse d'un ton ! " Cria Franck en s'approchant dangereusement, une main en l'air. Et alors qu'il allait la gifler, un verre lui barra la route, le manquant de peu pour venir s'exploser contre le mur. La mère d'Axl vint s'appuyer contre le plan de travail derrière elle, baissant la tête tout en fermant les yeux alors que Franck regardait de ses gros yeux la demoiselle au regard froid, digne de son père.

" La prochaine fois je fais en sorte de t'exploser la gueule gros porc. " Grognât-elle sans peur ni hésitation.

Il fallait avouer que ce côté là de sa fille lui plaisait, même si elle l'avait hérité de son père. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui l'avait séduite chez lui. Elle n'avait même pas été surprise de voir le verre passer. Dés que Franck s'était avancé, elle avait su que sa fille allait intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et elle fut soulager que ce soit de cette manière là. La dernière fois, elle avait utilisé la magie et cela avait été... explosif. Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda " Fat Pig " retourner dans le salon avant de poser son regard sur sa fille pour finir par lui sourire.

* * *

Sorry pour les fautes, reviews ?


End file.
